parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Squidward Tentacles
Squidward Tentacles is a squid from SpongeBob SquarePants. Bio *'Allies:' Spongebob (sometimes), Patrick (sometimes), Mr. Krabs, Sandy, Larry, Mrs. Puff, Plankton *'Rivals:' Squilliam, Spongebob, Patrick, Sandy, Mermaid Man, Barnacle Boy *'Enemies:' Squilliam, Plankton,Gary, Spongebob (most of the time), Patrick (most of the time), Flying Dutchman, Dirty Bubbble, Man Ray *'Likes:' Playing the clarinet, asking Spongebob to be in charge for the patties *'Dislikes:' Spongebob and Patrick annoying him Squidward played Red in The Angry Animations Movie and The Angry Cartoons Movie (TomandJerryFan360 Style) He is a red bird Squidward played Zazu in The Mammoth King He is ab bird Squidward played Mr. Robinson in The Amazing World of Chowder He is a rabbit Squidward played Lampie in Ryan's Ogre Squidward played Earth King Kuei In Avatar The Last Airbender NuclearZoen Animal Style He is a Kuei Squidward played Donald Duck in CrabTales He is a duck Squidward played Priest in The Little Princess Peach He is a priest Squidward played Raye/Sailor Mars in Sailor Spongebob He is a Sailor Scout Squidward played Doorknob in Bright Heart in Wonderland Heis a doorknob Squidward played Donkey in Krabs (Shrek) He is a Squid. Squidward played James in Woody & Friends (Thomas & Friends) He is a Red Engine (Not Pink or Not Blue) Squidward played Cogsworth in Beauty and the Dragon and Beauty and the Dragon 2: The Enchanted Christmas He is a clock Squidward played Grumpy in Giselle White and the Seven Animals He is a grumpy dwarf Squidward played Captin Smek in Home (TongueSpeakingFool Style) Squidward played Dr. Jonathan Jacobo in Sunset Doo 2: Villain Unleashed Squidward played Gaston in Beauty and the Koala Squidward played Thanato DuBaer in Twitched Too (Fantasy style) Squidward played Abis Mal in Rinladdin: The Return of Shao Kahn He is Jafar's henchman Squidward played Rogers in The Lugia Princess Squidward played Mr Potato Head in Toy Story (Movies Style) Squidward played Farmer Villager in Minecraft (Robin Trifunovski Style) Squidward played Sparks in Cartoon Story 3 (Austin A Style) Squidward played Daffy Duck in Looney Tunes (JimmyandFriends Style) Squidward played Kirby in The Brave Little Fish Squidward played Buzz Lightyear in Toon Story (TheCartoonMan12 Style), Toon Story 2 (TheCartoonMan12 Style), and Toon Story 3 (TheCartoonMan12 Style) Squidward played Brock in Pokemon (CartoonNetworkandSony Animal Style) Squidward played Delta in Jurassic World (Male or Female Style) She is a raptor Portrayals *In The JiminyBob CricketPants Movie played by Grumpy *In The DannyBob CatPants Movie played by Bagheera *In The YogiBob BearPants Movie played by Top Cat *In The VesaBob SilventoinenPants Movie played by Bert *In The ArthurBob ReadPants Movie played by Shere Khan *In The LeapBob FrogPants Movie played by Guru Ant *In The RobinBob HoodPants Movie played by The Pink Panther Gallery: Squidward Tentacles (TV Series).jpg|Squidward Tentacles in the TV Series Squidward Tentacles in The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie.jpg|Squidward Tentacles in The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie Squidward Tentacles in The SpongeBob Movie Sponge Out of Water.jpg|Squidward Tentacles in The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie Sponge Out of Water Squidward.png Krabs and squidward 2015.jpg Squidward-spongebob.gif spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2966.jpg Sour note spongebob.png Squidward cgi.png Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2956.jpg Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2955.jpg Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2954.jpg Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2952.jpg Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2330.jpg Spongebob dont get it.jpg Sandytookhemlet.png Spongebobbye.png Spongebob and friends 3d.png Spongebob super heroes sb2.jpg Spongebob thank you bubbles.jpg Spongebob and friends about island.jpg Krabs talk to spongebob.png Spongbob and team are flying.jpg Patrick back body.jpg Squidward war.jpg Spongebob taste like french fries.jpg Squidward mad at Spongebob.png Squidward Crazy laughing.png Squidward screaming as he burns on tentacles Restraining Spongebob.png Oh, Spongebob. I got a present for you. As he enters the Krusty Krab.png Stop playing IN MY YARD!.png Squidward angry.png SpongeBob-Movie-BD 15.png Squidward yelling fire.png Squidward buring up his hand.png Spongebob with note.png Squidward says patrick will not leave us alone.png Squidward losing powers.png Spongebob and squidward heard patrick.png Spongebob prepare to be teamwork.jpg Spongebob kicking here.jpg Squidward-spongebob-squarepants-167.gif Squidward very mad.png Squidward take his order.png Squidward angry at krabs.png Krabs trouble at squidward.png Squidward about scary.png Well, this one's on the house.png SPONGEBOB! PATRICK! DO YOU MIND!.png Squidward growling.png Squidward screaming.png GETTING AWAY FROM ME YOU LITTLE CREATURE!.png And stop fluffing this pillow!.png Don't you ever wake me from my beauty sleep! Do you understand! Idiot boy.png You...Two...Morons SUNK MY HOUSE!.png Squidward falls into lava.png Would you please get your friend out of my house.png And don't I get a phone call.png Squidward do music.png Squidward falls through the Fly of Despair.png Boy, I'm glad all that's over.png Squidward ask about refunds.png Spongebob and the team to fight burger beard.png Invincibubble and the super heroes join hands again.png Do you like it Squidward. Shut it.png Squidward yells at Spongebob.png I'll be out of here in no time.png Get out of my house! In Good Neighbours.png Krabs patrick is jerk.png Squidward boat buddies.png Squidward gets closer.png Squidward walking away.png Squidward is happy about spongebob leave.png Squidward hearing krabs yells.png Squidward gone crazy.png Krabs getting angry at squidward.png Squidward like the sky.png Squidward excited about spongebob.png Th (6).jpg Gym leaders kanto (dinosaurkingrockz style).png Squidward Depressed 1.png Squidward Depressed 2.png Squidward Tells Spongebob to Stay Away from His Funeral.jpg|"When I die, you stay away from my funeral." The gym leaders kanto (SonycartoonNetwork style).jpg Squidward horn.png Squidward patties.png Krabs look at plankton with bottle.jpg Sponge-out-water-disneyscreencaps.com-2372.jpg Sponge-out-water-disneyscreencaps.com-2373.jpg Sponge-out-water-disneyscreencaps.com-2391.jpg Sponge-out-water-disneyscreencaps.com-2392.jpg Sponge-out-water-disneyscreencaps.com-2393.jpg Sponge-out-water-disneyscreencaps.com-2394.jpg Sponge-out-water-disneyscreencaps.com-2395.jpg Sponge-out-water-disneyscreencaps.com-2396.jpg Sponge-out-water-disneyscreencaps.com-2397.jpg Sponge-out-water-disneyscreencaps.com-2398.jpg Sponge-out-water-disneyscreencaps.com-2399.jpg Sponge-out-water-disneyscreencaps.com-2400.jpg Sponge-out-water-disneyscreencaps.com-2401.jpg Sponge-out-water-disneyscreencaps.com-2402.jpg Sponge-out-water-disneyscreencaps.com-6646.jpg Sponge-out-water-disneyscreencaps.com-6791.jpg Sponge-out-water-disneyscreencaps.com-6792.jpg Sponge-out-water-disneyscreencaps.com-6793.jpg Sponge-out-water-disneyscreencaps.com-6794.jpg Sponge-out-water-disneyscreencaps.com-6971.jpg Sponge-out-water-disneyscreencaps.com-6972.jpg Sponge-out-water-disneyscreencaps.com-7766.jpg sponge-out-water-disneyscreencaps.com-9522.jpg sponge-out-water-disneyscreencaps.com-9523.jpg Sponge-out-water-disneyscreencaps.com-9536.jpg Sponge-out-water-disneyscreencaps.com-9540.jpg Sponge-out-water-disneyscreencaps.com-9554.jpg Sponge-out-water-disneyscreencaps.com-9555.jpg Squidward As Luca.png Squid's Day Off 34.png Keep-bikini-bottom-beautiful-1.jpg NowDoesThisLookUnsure2U.jpg Paper018.jpg SB-129_(85).png Unreal Estate 040.png Unreal Estate 043.png Ep202a - Food Con Castaways (091).jpg Ep111 - SpongeBob SquarePants vs. The Big One (1300).jpg Ep111 - SpongeBob SquarePants vs. The Big One (1103).jpg Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Octopus Category:Spongebob Squarepants Characters Category:Dexter's Adventures Heroes Category:Grumpy Characters Category:Vain Characters Category:Memes Category:Squids Category:Crazy Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Clumsy Characters Category:Short-Tempered Characters Category:Rude Characters Category:Characters with a bad temper Category:Angry Characters Category:Squidward Tentacles and Human Rainbow Dash Category:Stubborn Characters Category:Fathers Category:Uncles Category:Adults Category:Characters voiced by Rodger Bumpass Category:Singing in The Shower Category:Squidward and Rosalina Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:Smart Characters Category:Comedians Category:Characters who cry Category:Musicians Category:Robot Chicken Characters